New Life New Rules
by AnotherHopelessWriter
Summary: A man is pulled from his world into Equestria, where he takes up arms and joins the Equestrian Military. But is that really a safe for him or for those around him? I suck at summaries, but I'd like to think this will be a good story. Reviews and PM's are welcome as always. Rated M just to be safe.
**Hey guys, been having some serious writers block, that mixed with the amount of schoolwork I have with my advanced classes are really putting a damper on my writing. Anyways, to attempt to get things going again I have written a small chapter for another story I plan on continuing. This does not mean I have given up on Tale of A Resentful Hero, it simply means I am attempting to break that writer's block. Hope You enjoy.**

"Today is a lonely day. Tomorrow will be too. Caught inside this prison that is my life, I can only imagine what it is like elsewhere. To be free, free of this wretched bond that holds me here. I desperately desire to be released from this tomb of stone. I would change, I would! Or perhaps I only tell myself that, if only to give myself a sliver of hope inside my currently stone heart. Perhaps I truly only desire freedom to resume my twisted and cruel games. But that is just it, I know that they are cruel and twisted, yet they do not seem to understand that."

"Oh good, another pony, more than likely here to spit on my tomb, or insult my past. This one does seem different than the others. There is something about her, a strange light to her. Oh, could it be? Has this pony somehow become one with an Element of Harmony? It must be, yet I can only guess as to how that came to be. Perhaps I should be shocked, yet the years of my tyrannical rule have left me with an odd and, admittedly, upsetting mind set. Ahh the good old days, where I was free to wreak havoc and disarray throughout the world on a whim. Oh, what is this? The pony seems to have been casting a spell on me while my mind wandered. Is that what I think it is?"

With no small effort I manage to wiggle my talons, much to my heart's delight. "I can feel it, the energy, the magic, the pure and utter bliss that is life! Oh dear, the pony's poor face, it appears my reclaiming of my body has startled her. As much as I relish in that look of utter shock and confusion, accompanied by a hint of fear, I must think of something to do fast, before she returns me to my previous stone form. But what? What shall I do with what could potentially be my only shot at any kind of freedom for the next few centuries. Oh, I know just the thing."

With a snap of my quickly hardening fingers I set into motion a most marvelous plan. "Oh, it won't be long now until I am free, or at the very least bring chaos once more to the world, no matter how minuscule."

* * *

"So that, Thing, is Discord. He is far more horrific than my books let on. The sculptor probably did have some bias though, all things considered. I wonder if this is actually what he looks like." Thought Twilight Sparkle as she unknowingly approached Discord.

"What the? I am sensing magic coming from inside the statue! Maybe the Sculptor left something inside!" Twilight exclaimed as she began focusing her magic. She was attempting to channel a small amount of magic into the magical item she had found, too enthralled by the thought of locating a long lost magical artifact to properly weigh the consequences of what she was attempting.

If Twilight was not so concentrated, she would have noticed that the statue was beginning to gain color, and even move ever so slightly. She only ever realized it when she heard it's faint breathing. Mentally assaulted with questions, concerns, and observations, her face became one of pure horror, as she quickly began to siphon the magic she had pumped into the statue.

Before she had completely drained the magical essence, she swore she heard a snap, and the unsettling grin the statue now adorned did nothing to settle her nerves, but seeing as how she wasn't technically supposed to be here, paired with the fear of having Celestia angry at her, she decided to keep quiet about the whole ordeal. "I will say something to the Princesses as soon as it becomes relevant." She spoke to herself, leaving the area with the statue and heading back towards the castle.

* * *

"Oh god, not another Monday. I swear they are starting to take up other days of the week." I mumbled as I sleepily sprawled my hand out onto the bedside table next to me in an attempt to shut off the alarm blaring in my ears. After a few minutes of contemplating sleeping in, I decided it would probably be beneficial to me if I kept my job, and with that thought I got out of bed.

I moved to my closet and threw on the first things I saw; A white T-shirt and a my Cargo Pants for work, as well as some socks. After that I went through the steps of waking up, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, the basic stuff you need to do to hide your inner slob, aside from combing my hair, which was short enough for me to get away with.

before heading out the door and heading off to my work at the local quarry, I took inventory of what I had to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I currently had my wallet, a small pocket knife, and a book of matches. Not much but plenty more than I needed for smashing rocks all day.

I was about to step out my door when all of a sudden I heard something crashing to the floor in the kitchen. Going over to look into it I saw a pitch black void, which sucked me in despite my death grip on the doorway I was standing in. Once I was inside the void thing I just figured I was in some kind of weird dream, and didn't panic much.

I did start panicking when I realized I was falling through the air and on my way down I collided with what must have been a big ass bird, and the sudden sharp pain in my chest quickly brought me to believe that this was no dream. With that realization, I was left falling through the air, grasping my chest and screaming. I landed inside some forest, smashing into multiple large branches before I finally hit the ground, with a loud and painful crack as I landed with my back on a large log, leaving me looking like I was practicing some weird yoga move or something.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a tomboyish voice yelled, before gasping as I blacked out.

* * *

"Okay, why do I feel sore?" I asked nobody, but much to my surprise I got an answer.

"Well, your wounds were pretty bad, and I'm not exactly sure what you are, or your anatomy, so I couldn't use much magic to heal you. Lucky for you, none of them were fatal as far as I can tell, other than your spine, but I managed to fix that with what magic I could use." Explained a voice that, despite being very comforting, caused me to jump from my spot.

I instantly regretted the move as my body burned with a searing pain, but taking my bearings of the room, I instantly froze in a combination of shock, confusion, fear, and disbelief. Within the room I was in, there were small horses, pegasi, and unicorns. Upon seeing a particular rainbow maned pegasus I remembered what had happened to put me in this situation.

"... You're horses…" I dumbly stuttered out, most of my mind still paralyzed in shock, though I did notice that every single strangely colored horse in the room somehow took on an angry expression.

"You best watch yur tounge there partner." Said an orange colored horse.

"Yeah man, especially after we just helped you heal up!" Seconded the Cyan pegasus with the rainbow mane.

"Uhhh… You can talk?" I asked, mainly to myself. "I must have hit the ground pretty damn hard to be having a dream like this." I continued, causing all the horses in the room to switch from angry demeanors to one of curiosity and concern.

"Well of course we can talk." Came the purple unicorn.

"... Yep, that seals it. I'm crazy." I spoke to nobody in particular, sitting down on the couch I had just jumped up from.

"That's cool! Some ponies say I'm crazy too! That means we can be crazy together! Ooooh! I can throw a 'Crazy Ponies' party!" Exclaimed the bright pink horse while bouncing impossibly high around the room.

At this point I was silent, and decided that whatever kind of messed up dream this was, I didn't want to be a part of it, so I started pinching myself. When that didn't work I started hitting myself, and eventually I walked up and started banging my head on a wall, desperate to leave this odd dream.

"Twilight, maybe he really is crazy." Came a voice I recognized as the pegasus with the rainbow mane from behind me.

"This isn't funny anymore brain." I spoke as I began smashing my face harder and harder into the wall with each word until I finally broke through it, coincidentally causing me to black out yet again.

* * *

"I hope I never have to relive that." I spoke to myself as I attempted to rub my eyes and forget the dream. However, my arm was being restrained by something.

"Please don't hurt yourself again." Said a voice I was scared that I recognized. My eyes shot open and I attempted to jump away from what I saw, only to notice that I couldn't move my body for the life of me.

"What the hell!" I yelled to the room, fear and shock once again taking over my mind.

"Umm… a-are You okay?" I heard an impossibly soft voice say.

"No! No I am not freaking okay! I am not in any conceivable way okay!" I yelled back as I attempted with all my might to move, earning myself an 'Eeep' and a hoof being planted on my face and turning it to look at the horses in front of me.

"Sir, You are going to have to relax and please explain a few things before I let You go." Said the Purple Unicorn. I took a minute to do my best to relax, at least enough to get her to let me go so I could book it out of the room and away from whatever was going on here.

"Alright, I'm calm. What are the questions?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Well, to start things off, what are You?" Asked the Purple Unicorn, making me internally freak out. I think that she could tell that is not something I wanted to hear, because she instantly stepped back a bit.

"Sir! Please! Calm down!" She told me.

This was too much for me. I passed out again. When I woke up it was even worse, as there was another pony in the room, this one much larger, white, with both wings and a horn. I nearly passed out again until she spoke.

"Sir, I understand that You are very stressed and very scared at this moment. I assure You, My Little Ponies and I will do whatever we can to help You, but first You must let us know what is going on." Said the big horse. Her voice was very gentle, like that of a mother, and needless to say it did an amazing job calming me down.

* * *

"So just to clarify things, I am in a place called PonyVille in a land called Equestria, which is inhabited by ponies - which I should definitely not call horses - that are either Unicorns, Earth Ponies, or Pegasi, or an Alicorn Princess like You and your sister Luna who happen to raise the Sun and the Moon, and in the surrounding lands there are Griffins, Dragons, Changelings, Minotaurs, and Diamond Dogs, among other things. Unicorns can use Magic, and I don't belong here and there is, as far as You all know, no way home… Did I miss anything?" I ranted on a bit, going over everything I was just told.

"No, You didn't miss anything." Said Pinkie Pie who seemingly had yet to stop bouncing since my initial awakening.

"Well fuck me sideways." I said, earning a blush from everypony in the room and falling sideways onto the couch, using my hands to cover my face.

"I'm sorry about the situation You have been placed in, but I am sure that it will not be too hard to begin your new life in Equestria!" Celestia said, more than likely in an attempt to get me moving so she could get back to her job of being a Princess.

"You're right. This isn't going to get anywhere if we don't move." I solemnly said, not making any attempt to move.

"So, what was your profession back in your world?" Asked Celestia, causing me to sigh.

"I was a Quarry worker. I smashed rocks for a living." I explained.

"Without any magic?" Questioned Twilight.

"When life gives You lemons, You make lemonade." I said.

"But wouldn't life also have to give You sugar and water?" Twilight asked.

"It's an old expression from where I come from, not an actual recipe. It means when life gives You something sour, make it sweet or some nonsense like that." I explained.

"Well, I doubt You will get much work in the Quarry, considering You don't have hooves or magic." Celestia said.

"How did You break rocks anyways?" Twilight asked.

"We used tools and machines and whatnot." I said.

"Well, odds are no employer is going to take very well to purchasing a large amount of tools and new machinery. What would You like to do if not work in a Quarry?" Asked Celestia.

"Sign me up for the military. I can do that." I said, seemingly surprising everypony in the room if their surprised gasps were anything.

"Are You sure?" Asked Celestia.

"Princess, with all due respect, I doubt the military in this world is much different than mine. Besides, I've always wanted to join the military." I replied.

"What kept You from doing that in Your world?" Asked Rainbow.

"Well, before my Mom died she would always said she would be happy no matter what I did, just as long as I don't join the military. The way I see it is new life, new rules." I explained.

"Very well, You shall be put in the military, I doubt You will need to attend basic training based on your size and physical appearance, so You will be placed straight into an Infantry unit." Celestia explained.

"Just hand me a gun and tell me what to shoot." I said smiling.

"What's a gun?" Asked Twilight, quickly killing my smile.

"... What do You guys use?" I asked.

"We use swords, bows and arrows, and magic." Celestia told me.

"Well give me a sword then." I said.

"I take it You have experience?" Questioned Celestia.

"My brothers and I used to sword fight all the time. Back then it was never real swords, but we actually got pretty good." I explained.

"Well, we will see about that. I will have You go against some Guards at the castle as a test of your ability." Celestia said.

"Sounds good, when are we leaving?" I asked, already excited to be able to fight with a sword. I always wish I grew up in the old days of swords and bows, guns were nice but they were a bit too good at their job, took a lot of the skill out of fighting.

"We will leave immediately if You're ready." Celestia informed me.

"Alright, let's go." I said, rising from my spot.

We both said goodbye to the girls before exiting the house and boarding a chariot, thankfully large enough for me to sit up given Celestia's large stature. After about 10 minutes of flying we arrived at the Castle, and man was I blown away.

"This place is really nice." I said with an approving whistle.

"Thank You, it was built and enchanted by our greatest architectural minds a few thousand years back.

After that the walk to the Throne Room was in silence, not awkward mind You, but silence nonetheless.

"Guard, bring me a Greatsword and three Guards as well as the combat instructor." Celestia said as we walked in the door. Said guard quickly gave a 'Yes Princess' and a bow before trotting off. After several minutes of waiting the guard reappeared with the requested personnel in tow.

"You three will be combating with my friend here. Instructor Iron, You are here to help me judge the fighters." Celestia explained as she levitated the greatsword to me, which was just large enough for me to use as an actual sword, if not slightly large, even for my size.

As soon as I grabbed the blade the instructor gave us a 'Begin' and the three guards pounced. I knew they probably weren't going to kill me, and that I should do my best not to kill them, but it was still an intense fight. Due to my larger size and greater strength, and my practicing with my brothers when I was younger, I won the fight quickly and easily, which seemingly impressed the Princess and the Instructor.

"You certainly do know your way around a blade, whatever You are." Said the instructor.

"Agreed. He will make a fine soldier." Celestia said.

Happy with that, I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
